Unplottable Madness
by PrincessSaphire1
Summary: wow another update O_O;; um 3 shadows are back for revenge till Yami Bakura launches one to Jupiter and then we must save Mokuba .... but before that... WE PARTY!!!! ^_^ chap 5 up: 3 for revenge and a party ^_^
1. The Unthinkable

MUHAHAHAHA this is what happens when an authoress eats one too many fruit rollups, has itchy typing fingers, and is watching Justice League! MUHAHAHA!

Yami:I'm scared

Saphire:oh you should be you all should be MUHAHAHAHA

Bakura:OK no more fruit rollups for you!

Hehe! Now I must sort out the cast ^_^

Seto:you forgot something

Saphire:would you do it for me!

Seto:why

Saphire:cause if you don't I'll make you be wonder woman

Seto:Saphire does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Justice League or Sailor Moon she just owns herself

Saphire:ok now the cast 

Batman:Yami 

Superman:Yugi

Flash:Joey (you know he just had to be him)

GreenLantern:um I choose… Malik!

Hawk Girl:um….ME!!!!

WonderWoman:Tea

Um who else is there………ok I gonna leave out the alien dude um……

And I'll just throw in Aquaman

Aquaman: Seto Kaiba

Bad Dudes--------------------------------------

Aresia (I don't know the right spelling):Mai

Diamond Sapphire: um…..man this show doesn't have enough women… well (drags in Raye from sailor moon) : Raye

Lesser characters-----------------------

The Amazon Queen:Mina

Random male victims: Um….Pegasus, Kimo, Croquet, Bandit Keith, Yami Bakura, and Tristen.

The person who narrates the opening and closing: Mokuba

Bakura:what about me?

Saphire:You help direct silly ^_^

Bakura:YAY!!!!

Saphire:Ok this is the episode where Aresia makes that virus that affects all the male half.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba:*humming the opening little theme song* dum dumdum dum!dum dum!

Bakura:*whispers* Mokuba! The opening is over!

Scene opens and Mai is standing there playing with her hair staring bored into the air not realizing the scene has started.

Bakura: MAI! It started!

Mai( Aresia ):ok um you open the door.*points to the museum doors*

Suddenly there a big boom and Batman comes out of the building.

Bakura:YAMI!! You just messed up the whole scene

Yami(batman): oops…… *flips through script* oh not until after they steal it …..o.O

Bakura:JUST IMPROB!

Saphire:Call down Bakura! Or else I'll demote you!

Bakura:You would *HUGE PUPPY EYES*

Saphire:AWWWW TOO CUTE!*glomps* um continues seen…

Yami(batman):riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhht. Oh yeah. *attempts to beat up Mai*

Mai:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Don't hurt me!!!

Saphire: Uh Mai your supposed to attack him not cower in fear.

Mai:Oh *beats up Yami like in the show and leaves him on the pipe with her necklace*

Yami:HOLD UP! How was I beaten by Mai.

Bakura:Yami its in the script of the show! Just go along with it!

-------------------

Scene cuts to a robbery at another museum and Mai is stealing another one of those rock thingies…. Yeah.

Mai:ooooooooooo pretty *stares at the red shiny rock*

Raye( Diamond Sapphire):uh your forgetting! Come on and steal the thing already!

Mai:Oh sorry!

Yugi(Superman):STOP!! For I am superman!

Saphire:*does a spit take* hahahahahahhaaha!!!!Yugi looks so funny in the Superman outfit!

*offstage you can here the laughs off Yami, Seto, and Joey roaring*

Bakura:*stifles back laughter* um continue!

Yugi: Um yeah…..what the!*gets hit with little bomb thingy Mai throws at him that explodes the virus on him* AHH!*faints*

Mai:That was easy o.O

---------------

Scene cuts to Tea walking through the mall.

Tea(wonder woman):*sees a random woman trying on makeup at a counter* OOO! I wanna try some!

Saphire: TEA! THAT'S NOT THE LINE!

Tea:*reads the script*(monotone like)Why would anyone want to cover there natural beauty?

Random Woman:*is actually Pegasus dressed up with some high heels, a skirt and a tank top.*MUHAHAHA I will capture your soul!

Saphire:*whacks Pegasus on the head with a mallet* DO IT RIGHT OR YOUR GOING TO THE BARNEY RELM!

Everyone:*shudder*

Pegasus:Fine. Easy for you to say miss cheek bones.

Tea:*walks over to the perfume stand*

Perfume Lady:*is actually Yami Malik dressed up as a woman*(through clenched teeth) I'm going to Kill you Saphire!

Saphire: (singsong) no you won't!

Yami Malik:grrr Here try this new sent!*sprays it at Tea*

Tea:AHHHHHHH MY EYES!!!

Bakura:Was that supposed to happen

Saphire: *hangs head* no -_- just cut to a commercial plz!

----------------------------------------------Comercials!---------------------------------------------

Seto, Yami, and Joey walk on screen and just stand there.

Mokuba:Hey you! Yes you three! Know what you need? New Grand slam duckie machines! Yes now you can be the owner of these wonderful machines!

Seto:Really o.O;

Mokuba:NO! MUHAHAHAHHA!

------------------------------------End commercial-----------------------------------

Saphire:uhhhhhh yeah…. Back to where we was!

Tea: *walks out into back ally and hears a boom and runs toward it and runs into Mai*Mai!

Mai:Tea! Well wait…..LINE!!!!!

Saphire:just skip it and knock her out .

Seto:NOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone:o.O;

Seto:*turning bright red* uh I can explain

Joey: Seto like Tea! Seto Likes Te…AHHHHHHHH*is being pulverized by Kaiba*

Saphire:*weeps* this is hopeless WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bakura:HEY YOU ALL MADE THE AUTHORESS CRY!!!!! *gets anime flames*

Everyone:o.O;

Joey:*between punches* What does Bakura have a crush on Saphire or something?

Bakura:*turns a brilliant shade of red* no………..

Saphire:*still crying* WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I FAILED AS AN AUTHORESS *wail louder*

Yami Malik:You got that right 

Bakura:*Flings Yami Malik into a volcano* 

Yami Bakura:I think I'm starting to rub off on the guy o.O;

Saphire:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*floods the room with tears*

Seto:PLZ STOP CRYING!!! YOUR NOT A BAD AUTHORESS JUST PLZ STOP!!!!!!!!!

Saphire:*stops* you really mean it O_O

Bakura:Of course he does ^_^ 

Saphire: *sniff* ^_^ aw so kawaii! *huggles Bakura*

Bakura:*Turns crimson red* uh it ok now…….

Yami Bakura:HAHAHAHA! Seto like Tea and Bakura like Saphire!!!!!!

Everyone else:SHUT UP!

Yugi:Hey were did Kaiba and Tea go ?

Joey: No clue *suddenly trips over a randomly placed box and tears down a curtain revealing Seto and Tea making out*

Everyone: o.O;

Yami:*mouth drops open to the floor*

Seto:uh…..I can explain!

Mokuba:Big brother where do babies come from?

Everyone:*anime fall*

Seto:uh…….I'll tell you later Mokuba.

Saphire:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bakura:WHAT!

Saphire: Its 1:00 am o.O

Bakura: is that all?

Saphire:No and Yami Malik has sorta tied me up and removed my authoress power!

Yami Malik:MUHAHAHA!! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME SELF CHEAP PERFUME!!!!* Grabs Saphire and runs off to the shadow realm*

Saphire:HELP ME!!!!!!!*is taken to shadow realm*

Bakura:SAPHIRE!!!!!I AM GONNA KILL HIM!!*jumps on Malik and starts beating him up*

Malik:hey it wasn't me it was my yami!!!!OWWWWWWW PAIN!

Yugi:Bakura we have bigger problems!!!This story has no author now!!!!!!

Seto:He's right o.O!!

Bakura:*to readers* Um Hi! It seems that Yami Malik has kidnapped our Authoress and stolen her author power! So until we somehow manage to get her back I have temporarily invested with author power and will control this story!

Joey:Why you?

Bakura:SHUT UP CHUHUAHUA!!!

All:o.O; 

Yami Bakura:Um Aibou, my Hikari maybe you should take a little chill pill…..

Seto:man who knew he had it in him o.O

Malik:*walks up to readers all bandaged and wounded* PLZ REVIEW OR WE CAN'T RESCUE THE AUTHORESS!!!!

Bakura:*burst out of a randomly placed closet covered in heavy artillery and wearing an expression that resembles that his yami would have if he were very pissed*LET ME AT HIM!!! I'LL KILL THE B@$^#*&!!!

Yami:Uh Bakura why do you have all that artillery on your back? Don't you think we could rescue Saphire easier if we devised a plan first?

Bakura:ok -_- well that's all for chappie one…….PLZ R&R WE NEED PPL TO HELP US!!!BEFORE I KILL THEM ALL!!

Yami Bakura:Aibou what have you been eating lately.

Bakura: um nothing*suddenly 50000 chocolate wrappers fall out of pocket*hehe where did that come from o.O;

Bakura:Will we save the authoress? Have I gone totally insane? Will I kill Malik before we find his yami? Will we get enough review so that I have enough temporary author power to write the next chappie? Are Seto and Tea and item now? Will I ever calm down or will I destroy us all before Yami can devise a plan to get Saphire back ;_;!!!!!!!!! 

Yami Bakura:PLZ REVIEW OR MY AIBOU WILL GO INSANE!!!!HELP US!!!!!!!!

Everyone: BYEBYE! ^____________________^

``````````````````````````````````````````````off in the shadow realm````````````````````````````````

Saphire:Ok! I had enough author power left to send out a message! HELP ME!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL NEVER BE SAVED………….ahhh author power…..draining…….

Yami Malik:MUHAHAHAH YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE!!!!!MUAHAHAHA

*the last thing you see before the scene blurs out is an insane Yami Malik approaching a barely conscious Saphire and then scene blackens and we hear a muffled scream*

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Everyone:PLZ PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Procrastinating a plan

Temporary Author note:HI! This is Bakura and it seems that our authoress was kidnapped in the last chapter so I am now typing o.o

Disclaimer:um Saphire Doesn't own The Yu-Gi-Oh cast or kirbys o.o

Yami:o.o ok 

Seto:So now what?

Bakura:well we need Yami to make us a plan!

Yami: um ok o.o I gonna need about this whole chapter to think of it tho 

Mokuba:SO what are we gonna do till then?

Bakura:I KNOW!!! THANK THE REVIEWRS!

````````````````````````````````***Bakura's Mail Time***````````````````````````````````````````````

Ok mail time ^_^

Joey:YAY ^_^

Yugi:what first gift?

Bakura:ok the first gift is from Hot Ice and she has given me some of her AUTHOR POWER and a machine gun ^__________^

Yami Bakura:O.o uh I'll be taking that *takes machine gun from Bakura*

Bakura:awwwww ;_; any way the next and last gift is from Myloko! She sends….me some blue chill pill and some AUTHOR POWER o.o

Tristen:How come you're the only one who got anything?

Bakura: Cause I'm special ^_^

Everyone:O.o;

`````````````````````````***End Bakura's Mail Time***```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Joey: well that was short lived……now what o.o

Bakura:we need something to do while Yami thinks up a plan O.o

Tristen:Hey where did Tea and Kaiba go? O.o

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||scene switches to a closet where various noises can be heard|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Everyone: O.o;

Yugi:I have an idea!!!!Lets play bum bum bum….TWISTER!(Saphire does not own this o.O well actually she has it in her basement but you know what I mean!)

Yami Bakura: no one wants to play that dumb game.

Joey:I do!

Tristen:Me too!

Mokuba:YEAH!

Bakura:I'm up for a round ^_^

Malik:NO way I'm siding with the tomb robber for this one.

Yami Bakura:Who you calling tomb robber ya thief.

Malik:DUMB ASS

Y.Bakura:BLONDE

Malik:ALBINO FREAK!

Y.Bakura:GRRRRRR *jumps on Malik and they get into an anime fighting cloud*

Everyone else:*sweat drop*

Tristen:So are we playing or not?

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||scene switches to Yami since that was getting boring|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Yami is walking around the room in a WW2 general out fit with a rod behind his back. He is surveying a piece of paper that has a map of the shadow realm on it (in other words it was black construction paper) On the "map" he had several rubber duckies. 2 had little golden pyramids on them.2 others had little golden rings.2 others had little golden rods on them. Another 2(the ants go marching 2 by 2 hurrah hurrah!) had little dollar bills on them (give ya 3 guesses) and the others had a sword of fire, a ballerina shoe, A little sapphire, and a really funky hair do

Yami: so if I move this here and this here I have….. *move one of the duckies up a little and the all have formed into the shape of….. A doughnut o.o*

Bakura:um……lets get back to the twister o.o

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||scene switches to the closet again with more noises coming out of it growing louder|||||||||||||||||

Bakura:uh wrong scene o.o

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||scene switches to the gang playing twister and Malik and Y.Bakura still fighting||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Mokuba: ok Yugi; right hand purple

Yugi:uh Mokuba there is no purple spot in twister o.o

Mokuba:*looks at the board again* um ok then left ear red

Yugi:*tries to but ends up falling and knocking over Joey,Tristen,and Bakura with him*

Bakura:That's 5 games do you guys want to do something else yet o.o

Joey:yeah ok.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||meanwhile in the shadow realm||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Saphire:*is chained to a brick wall and mouth is duck tapped shut*

Yami Malik:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! You should know better than to have made me sell cheap perfume!!

Saphire:*eyes go all big puppy like*mphh umhahpha!

Yami Malik:O__O; ok…….I'll just ignore that now. Muhahaha! You will pay….dearly!*pulls out millennium rod and it turns into a big sword*

Saphire:*eyes go really really big* O_________O;

Yami Malik:muhahahaha!!!*moves the sword closer to Saphire and makes a nice gash in her shoulder*

Saphire:*muffled scream and eyes brim with tears*

Yami Malik:MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!you will pay dearly : ) (evil grin)

Saphire:*whimpers and cries as blood streams down her arm*

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Back to our cast who are awaiting a plan from Yami|||||||||||||||||||||

Everyone:How low can you go Joey?How low can you go!

Joey:*goes under the limbo pole but slips and lands flat on his back*

Tristen:hahahah! Your out Joey!

Bakura:how much longer do you think Yami has to go on that plan?

Yugi:I don't know.Maybe we should check on him.

Tea:Hi guys has Yami gotten a plan yet?

Yugi:Not yet,I hope he does soon.

Seto:If Bakura doesn't kill us all first.

Tristen:Hey what have you two been up to for the past 3 pages?

Seto:*blushing* um…. I was reading a book o.o

Tea:*blushing as well* um…. I was brushing my hair you know how long that takes O_O;

Joey: ok for a minute I though you and Kaiba was making out O_O;

Everyone (except for Yami B. and Malik who are still fighting): *anime fall*

Tea:heh o_o *points to Yami Bakura and Malik* how long have they been at it?

Bakura:I would guess for about the past two pages by now o.o

Yami Bakura and Malik finally stop fighting and pass out on the floor. Both are beaten and bruised.

Joey:So now what?

Suddenly Yami burst through the door still wearing the general outfit.

Yami:HAI!!!!!! I have the plan!!!!!!!!!!!

|||||||||||||||||||||||||Off in the shadow realm (again)|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Yami Malik is seen walking away from the wall where Saphire is chained up.

Saphire: *is unconscious with several bruises and a few more gashes across her arm.Her eyes are swollen and puffy from crying*

|||||||||||||||||||||||Ok enough of that||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bakura:Well that's all for the amazing chapter 2!What is Yami's plan? Will we be able to save Saphire in time? How much more can Saphire take of Yami Malik's torture? Will Joey ever win at limbo? What were Tea and Kaiba really doing? Will we be able to revive my yami and Malik? Probably not. All this and more in chapter 3!!!!!

Yami:I HAVE THE PLAN!!!!!

Bakura:shush that's next chapter!

Seto:I told you I was reading a book O_O

Everyone:Yeah right!

Everyone: BYEBYE!!!!! PLZ R&R TO SAVE OUR AUTHORESS! ^___________________^!


	3. A Plan, Some Ear Plugs, and Neil Diamond...

Disclaimer:Saphire not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And she definitely does NOT own Neil Dimond or any of his songs that may appear and would never want to!!!tho her mother might O_O;

Hi Bakura again! As you know our authoress was kidnapped and taken to the shadow realm two chapters ago. Last chapter Yami had just burst through the door exclaiming he had a plan. I hope it works O_O;!

Yami Bakura:Your no better than the authoress it has taken you 3 days at least to type this -_-

Bakura:Yeah I know O_O

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey:no mail time?

Bakura: O___O um well I sorta don't have the reviews with me *sweat drop*

Yami Bakura: (sarcastic) Oh yeah you're a REAL great author I don't see why they didn't make you one before -_-

Bakura:ANYWAY! On with chapter 3 already!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Plan ,Some Ear Plugs, and Neil Dimond O_O

Yami:HAI!!! I HAVE THE PLAN!!!!

Bakura:about time!

Joey:So what is it already!

Yami:Well it a little complicated O_O;

Tea:So is your hair do 

Yami:Yeah……. O_O; anyway um well we need to get a few things first.

Yugi:Like……..

Yami: um about 10 pairs of ear plugs, some rope, a getaway bus, someone who can drive fast O_O, some duck tape, Neil Dimond…..

Everyone:NEIL DIMOND???

Joey:WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THIS!!!!!

Yami:Um O_O ……………..mine?

Everyone:*Big sweat drop*

Yami: anyway….. Neil Dimond, entry to the shadow realm, and some food coloring ^_^!

Yugi:The food coloring isn't for you now is it O_o

Yami:Um………………………………............. No.

Seto:Ok so where do we get this stuff?

Yami:well I have most of it. All we need is entry to the shadow realm and Neil Dimond…

Bakura:and just were are we supposed to get that O_O

Yugi: well…*looks at paper* according to this he is a at a concert right now in downtown O_O how coincidental …

Yami: ^_^ OK To the get away bus *runs out of the room still in the little general outfit*

Yami Bakura:shit……man my head .

Malik: Man where am I O_O

Bakura: Hey it looks like those two finally woke up O_O and just in time!

Yami Bakura: for what?

Bakura: The first part of Yami's plan…

Malik: Which is?

Bakura: O_____O um capture Neil Dimond…

Yami Bakura: COOL ^_________^ I'm in!

Malik:ME TOO!!! ^_________^

Mokuba:*appears out of nowhere eating yogurt* mmmmmmmmm ^______^

Tea: what is he doing here O_O?

Mokuba: No reason I just wanted to show up ^______^ *vanishes in puff of smoke put leaves behind the yogurt*

Yami Bakura & Joey:MINE!!!!!!!!! *both dive at it*

Everyone: *big sweat drop O______O;;;*

|||||||||||||Mean while in the shadow realm|||||||||||||

Yami Malik: MUHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE!!!!

Saphire: O_______O I can still try can't I ?

Yami Malik: let me think about that…. How about NO!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA hey how did you remove the duck tape from your mouth O_O?

Saphire:Same way I removed the chains ^_______^ see ya!!! *runs off*

Yami Malik: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *suddenly appears in front of Saphire and knocks her unconscious*

Saphire:*unconscious* X________X

Yami Malik: *caring Saphire back to cell* note to self… next time make chains that have locks on them O_O;

||||||||||||Back to the plan|||||||||||||||||

Everyone had run outside to Yami's get away bus which was actually a school bus painted…… tie-dye O_o… yeah anyway they all hopped on and Bakura (no on e trusted a 5000 year old pharaoh to drive) began the drive towards the Neil Dimond concert downtown…

Yami:Ok everyone you may need these *hands them all a set of ear plugs*

Yugi: thanks ^_^

They pulled up beside the coliseum ( that's what its called where Saphire lives so deal!) and crept out of the bus slowly.Kaiba ran up and knocked out the security guard at the back door and they all began to enter.

Yami: there he is!

Bakura: (whisper) so how are we gonna get him?

Joey: dunno lets listen O_O

Neil Dimond: She got the way to move me ya! 

Yami Bakura:AHHHHHHHHHHHH THE EVIL NESS OF IT DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!* runs onto the stage while knocking out a few security guards*

||||||||||||||||Shadow realm||||||||

Saphire: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE NEIL DIMOND MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!

|||||||||||Back to concert||||||||

Yami Bakura:EVIL!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps on Neil Dimond and bashes his microphone on his head* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!

Yami:*runs onto stage* you can't kill him we need him for our plan!

Yami Bakura: oh yeah O_O *grabs the rope from Yami and ties up Neil Dimond*

Seto:come on! We gotta high tail it out of here before the enraged fans get us!!!!!!

Enraged Fan: RAHHHHHHHHHH!

Yami &Yami Bakura:*grab Neil Dimond and run like hell to the bus*

Bakura:LETS GO!!*pushes the pedal to the medal and they speed off*

Neil:*wakes up* where the heck am I O_O?

Malik:um your sorta on our bus O_O…

Neil: uh why O_O

Joey:cause we needs ya to work with Yami here's plan.

Tea:Just a question but why did you pick Neil Dimond for your plan anyway O_O?

Yami:Well his last name is Dimond and she's Saphire so it sorta worked O_O…. actually I have no clue I just felt like kidnapping Neil ^_________^

Everyone:*sweat drop* 

Bakura: So what do we do now O_O

Yami: *nods to Yami Bakura* were going to the shadow realm ^_^

Neil: The what? O_______O

Malik: Shadow realm, the realm of shadows DUH!

Yami Bakura: everyone ready? *they all nod 'cept Neil* ok …* the rings starts to glow and the scene morphs to the shadow realm like it did in the episode "Evil Spirit of the Ring" *

Bakura: now it's time to rescue Saphire!!!! O_O I hope…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura: That all for chapter 3 ^_^ sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up.

Yami Bakura:Man you are lazy -_-

Bakura: no I just have a demented Yami who like to pick on me O_O;

Yami Bakura: : Þ

Bakura:Will we save Saphire? Will Neil be returned to his concert? Why didn't Yami have a better plan -_-? (Yami Bakura:will my aibou ever stop being lazy!?) HEY! Ahem… Will we ever be able to get the authoress back? What is instore for us in the shadow realm? All This and more in chapter 4!!!!

Yami Bakura:…which you are going to be too lazy to write 

Bakura: shut up -_-

Mokuba: PLZ R&R!!!!!!!

Everyone: BYEBYE! ^_____________________________^


	4. Look who's back and THE STONED GYM TEACH...

Disclaimer: Dun own YuGiOh or Star Bucks…

Bakura:……

Yami Bakura: I can't believe it…

Bakura: ….

Malik: THAT'S IT!! IT TOOK YOU TWO MONTHS TO UPDATE!! I'M TAKING OVER!!! *uses millennium rod to take Bakura's author powers* Hello reader I am the new author of this story ^_^.

Yami Bakura: maybe this time there will be faster updates…

Saphire: YEAH!! IT TOOK HIM TWO MONTHS!!!!

Everyone: Saphire??

Saphire: yep ^_^ its me!! Yami Malik got too bored waiting for Bakura to update so he let me go. Then we went to star bucks and had some lattes. I've been waiting here ever since.

Seto: since when do they have Star Bucks in the shadow realm O_O?

Everyone: O_O;;

Saphire: uh……

**************

Scene cuts to the Star Bucks with the Dark Magician Girl working behind the counter and the Celtic Guardian and the Blue Eyes White Dragon are reading the selection menus.

DMG: What will you have?

BEWD: hmm… how bout a cappachino, extra creamers, extra sugar, extra sour cream (O_O), extra sweetners, and black.

CG: I'll have a bagel with cream cheese.

Feral Imp: *yelling from outside* WAITER!! Where is my COFFEE!!!

Dark Magician: *come over with a tray and sets the coffee down* here you go.

FI: *sips* yuck, luke warm *uses electrical attack on the coffee* mmmmm good ^_^

*******(I'm in charge of the story again ~_^)******

Everyone: O_O;;

Mokuba: can we leave now?

Saphire: good idea, but what about HIM! *points to Neil*

Neil: Who are you? Where am I? What the hell am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me? *blah blah blah*

Malik: Gah Shut up!!! *knocks him unconscious with the millennium rod*

Saphire: THANK YOU!!

Joey: I say we leave him here

Seto: for once I agree

Yami: wow Kaiba and Joey agreeing, that's scary

Yugi: ya O_O

Saphire: all in favor of leaving Neil behind say 'I'

Joey: I

Yami: I

Yugi: I

Seto: I

Malik: I!!!!!

Yami Bakura: I!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE HIM!!!

Bakura: …I?

Saphire: well that's about everyone… except for those two….. *points to Tristen and Tea*

Tristen: ……ooooo I CAN'T HIDE IT ANYMORE!!! *rips open shirt super man style to reveal a pink bunny shirt O_O* eh…… wrong shirt *rips open shirt again to reveal an 'I LOVE NEIL DIAMOND' Shirt* NEIL I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! 

Everyone: O________O;;;

Neil: ooooooo crap O_O

Everyone: *slowly back away*

Saphire: so what about her? *points to Tea*

Tea: @_@

Joey: What's her problem?

Tea: @________@ *is staring at the back of Kaiba's head*

Yami Bakura: sane enough lets go.

Yami: right *snaps fingers and a portal appears*

Malik: lets go *walks through*

Saphire: right *walks in as well and everyone else followed*

*******We all came out of the portal from the shadow realm only to find it had led us too****

Saphire: What the…. How did we end up in the supply room of the new gym??

Yep, the portal from the Shadow Realm had led us to none other than the closet of the new gym of my school O_O;

Joey: New gym? You mean there's an old one too?

Seto: That has got to be the stupidest question ever!

Saphire: um actually he's right O_O;; the old gym is the building out back.

Joey: HAH! Told ya!

Seto: ……

Malik: hey, who's the skinny, bald, dude that's as short as Yami?

Yami: HEY!!

Saphire: Yipe!!! It's Coach Hastings O_O;;!!!

Bakura: wait a sec… if that's the gym teacher why is he here on a Saturday??

Yugi: Maybe he wants to steal all of the dodge balls and micro chips from the score board to make the ultimate dodge ball AI with which he will use to dominate the entire east coast…….. and then the world!!!! O_O

Everyone: O_o;;

Yami: Aibou, what type of sugar have you been eating lately?

Yugi: SUGAR!!!! *runs through the door leaving a hole even though the left door was wide open*

Everyone: O_O;;

Coach Hastings: WHAT THE!!!!!!!!!!

Saphire: EEP!! *hides behind Malik* dun let him see me… dun let him see me…

CH: SAPHIRE!!!! What are you and this group of weirdos doing here?!

Yami Bakura: WEIRDOS!!! Speak for yourself. What are YOU doing here??

CH: That's none of your business young man!!

Yami Bakura: YOUNG MAN!?! I HAPPEN TO BE SEVERAL THOUSAND YEARS OLD!!!

CH: um hm. Likely story… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!

Yugi: SUUUUUUUUUUUGAR!!!! *runs smack dab into Coach Hastings causing several micro chips and dodge balls to fall out from under his shirt*

CH: Well lookie there O_O;; *nervous laugh*

Yugi: HAH!! I TOLD YOU!!!!

CH: NOOOOOOOO!!! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *straps two Frisbees to his arms and climbs up the pipes to the big fans almost at the ceiling. He then jumps off them and looks like he's try to fly only to crash head first into the ping pong table breaking it in two*

Everyone: O__________O;;

Saphire:……..

Seto: that was… strange…

Everyone: …….. *slowly back away*

******Then everyone turned around and ran like hell to… where ever we were when this story started*****

Yugi: Ya *pant* mi… what *pant* just happened *pant*?

Yami: I really don't know…

***suddenly evil laughter is heard***

Everyone: O_______O;;

???? ?????: *evil music* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……what the..?

Evil Music: *freaky peppy female voice* Lets all sing the A-B-C's and then when can all go climb up tree…

Everyone: O_______O;;

???? ?????: !!!! *quickly switches a record to other side*

Evil Music: DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!

???? ?????: phew! Now where was I…oh yes! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Malik: uh yami? Why are you hiding in the shadows laughing??

Yami Malik: Crap!! You could hear that?? O_O;;

Everyone: -_-;;;

Yami Bakura: what are you doing here??

Saphire: *whispering to others* how many times has he said that this chapter?

Yami Malik: me um……. No reason… I mean I had nothing to do with the gym teachers being stoned and-

Yugi: STONED???

Yami Malik: uh….. Oops ^_^;;; 

Saphire: O_____O;;

Malik: YAMI WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!

Yami Malik: Nothing I mean I just kinda stick a little bit in his morning coffee…

Seto: How exactly did you get to his coffee?

Yami Malik: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS?? Ok ok he was kinda at the star bucks in the shadow realm and I kinda slipped it in his coffee there… I mean I went around and snuck it in his drink when DMG wasn't looking.

Everyone else: O_O

Saphire: uh…… when does my gym teacher know about the star bucks in the shadow realm??

Everyone: O_O; ……………

Joey: I dun think I wanna know…

Bakura: hey… has anyone seen Mokuba?

Seto: MOKUBA??

Saphire: We gotta find him!!

Seto: why?

Everyone: O________O;

Saphire: we have to… what would happen if he were to find my entire supply of sugar!!!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Yami: We have to find Mokuba!!

Yami Bakura: So why are we just standing around!! GO and search!

*****But before anyone could begin to search an wall exploded and three shadowy figures stood before then in the light of the hole*****

Yami: The wall… it…

Yugi:… go boom O_O

Yami Malik: who are they O_O *points to the figures*

***The first of the 3 figures looked at Yami Malik and then turn to the others and shouted***

First shadowy figure: GET 'EM!!!!

**************************************

Yami Malik: *is playing his evil music 'Dum Dum Dum' theme*

Saphire: could you stop that….

Yami Malik: ehh sorry

Bakura: dang why did I lose control of the story??

Saphire: well A} Malik took over B} you took too long and C} I'm back ^_^

Malik: hey I didn't get to do anything *pouts*

Saphire: hey think of the bright side, you got to experience author power, something few anime character get to experience at all… from the commanding side that is…

Malik: ok ^_^

Saphire: Well I'm back in control of the story and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates!!! I promise to update faster now ^_^ so here are some things to ponder:

Who are the shadowy figures? Why did Yami Malik stone my gym teacher? Is my gym teacher alive? Where is Mokuba? What ever happened to Neil and Tristen? Why doesn't Yugi know how to use a door? How does my gym teacher know of the shadow realm? Why is there a star bucks in the shadow realm? And why ever did Yami want to kidnap Neil Diamond in the first place?

Saphire: man… that a lot to ponder! All that crap and more in chapter 5 ^_^!!!

Malik: please R&R ^_________________^

Everyone: BYEBYE!!! ^_______________________________________^


	5. 3 for revenge and a party

Disclaimer: dun own Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Bucks, or Neil Diamond…

Saphire: O_______O

Malik: what? 

Saphire: CHAPPIE 4 GOT ZIP REVIEWS O___________O

Everyone: O_O

Yami Malik: that's a record low…

Saphire: sigh yes but I feel like updating this anyway ^_^ ok now to start chappie 5!!

*******************************

When we last left off I had returned to the story and we discovered there was a star bucks in the shadow realm. When then left through a portal and ended up in the gym of my school and the gym teacher went insane. We then fled and met up with Yami Malik who stoned my gym teacher and then 3 shadowy figures emerged from an explosion in the wall.

*******************************

First Shadowy Figure: GET 'EM!!!

Second Shadowy Figure: RAHHHHHHH!!! *jumps at Yami Malik like a wild tiger*

Yami Malik: GAH!!! Down boy!!! 

SSF: *chases Yami Malik around the room*

FSF: Now Finish HIM!!!

Yugi: What do we do!!

Yami Bakura (I'm gonna call him Bakura from now on): nothing

Ryou: Yami!

Bakura: His problem not ours.

Yami Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP ME MOMMY!!! 

Malik: Now that's something you don't see everyday O_O

SSF: RAHHHHHH!! SHINY HEAD ATTACK!!!!!! 

Everyone: O_O

Yami Malik: What the…? *is suddenly blinded by a flash of light* ooooooooooo duckies @_@ *THUD*

FSF: MUHAHAHAHAHA !!! He don't got the way to move it ya!!! Oooooo some cherries…

Third Shadowy Figure: @_@ yes master…

Joey: wait a sec… I'd recognize that voice anywhere! TRISTEN!!

TSF: huh? O_O

Yugi: It is Tristen!!!

Tristen: I am not Tristen… I am NEIL SLAVE!! *steps out of shadows to reveal French maid outfit O_O;*

FSF: I told you not to wear that -__-;;

Neil Slave: yes master @_@

Ryou: wait that must mean that is…

Kaiba: …It can't be…

Yami: Neil Diamond???

Neil: What took so long? I mean I'm standing right here!!!

Malik: so then the other is…

Saphire: *looks at SSF* ahhhh!!!! He's still alive O_O??!! *hides behind Malik*

Yami: The gym teacher??

Coach Hastings: MUHAHAHA!!! F's FOR ALL!!!! 

Saphire: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! O_O I pray I don't have new gym this year.

Bakura: what are all of you doing here?? Why are you here?? WHY DOES EVERYONE COME HERE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Joey: Uh Ryou, I think your Yami's lost it …

Ryou: your just now realizing that? Man you are slow.

Neil: Now.. CH, ATTACK The insane one!!1

Bakura: WHO YOU CALLING INSANE!! 

CH: Rahhhhhhhhh!! Bald Fla-

Bakura: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *is strangling CH by the neck* YOU FITNESS FREAK!! I'LL TEACH YOU!!!!!

Ryou: uh… go yami???

Saphire: *praying* please don't let me have new gym PLEASE don't let me!!

Bakura: RAHHHHHHHH!! TAKE THIS!! *ties Coach Hastings to a rocket launcher and sends him into orbit of Jupiter* MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Everyone else: O_____O;;

Yugi: Gym teacher go byebye O_O

Malik: Thank you captain obvious O_O 

Yami Malik: *starts to wake up* ooooooo what happene-*is hit on the head by a piece of plaster from the roof* ow O_O

Saphire: great now there is a huge hole in the wall AND roof O_O

Bakura: not my fault…

Everyone: ¬.¬ 

Ryou: uh… yes it is O_O

Bakura: Why I… 

Before Bakura could snap back, a sudden rumbling was heard an explosion came from the floor. The we all heard the sound of a machine grinding and up from the floor on a platform rose…

Myloko: HEY EVERYBODY!!!

Saphire: MYLOKO!! 

Yami: ah no… O_O

Malik: great now there is a hole in the wall, ceiling, AND the floor… WHOSE HOUSE IS THIS ANYWAY??

Everyone: O_O

Kaiba: hey wait a sec…… THIS IS MY HOUSE O_____________O

Joey: hey… weren't we gonna look for Mokuba?

Neil: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

Yugi: how long has he been standing there O_O?

Myloko: I dunno, who's that Saphy? 

Neil Slave: *still in French maid outfit* looking for this @_@ *holds up a gagged little mound that is actually Mokuba*

Kaiba: AHHHHHHHH!!! THAT GAY CROSS DRESSER HAS MY BROTHER!!!

Neil: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Now that we have your brother we can black mail you for money so I can make up the 15 million dollars I lost in my divorce MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Neil Slave: and I can buy maid out fits of all the colors in the rainbow ^__________^

Everyone: O_O;

Myloko: Okay dude who thinks he big and all that. Listen here: you aint all that and a bag of chips cuz I'M all that plus pepsi! so, TAKE THIS! *whacks Neil Diamond over the head with the frying pan of doom* 

Neil: oof x_x

Neil Slave: MASTER!!!! We will meat again!!!

Yugi: isn't it spelled **meet **?

Neil Slave: What eva!!! *runs off with Mokuba and Neil through a portal to the shadow realm*

Yami: HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW OF THE SHADOW REALM NOW???

Seto: I guess we'll never know O_O

Myloko: well maybe.. *beep beep beep* oops.. I gotta get going! My pizza is ready!! Byebye!! *the elevator platform slowly descends back into the floor*

Everyone: O_O

Bakura: so now what?

Yami: is all you ever do is ask questions?

Bakura: …

Malik: great now we need a plan again -_-

Seto: my house , my brother… O_O GAH SOMEONE UP THERE REALLY HATES ME!!

Someone up there: Yes I do so shut and deal with it *a brick appears above Seto's head and hits him*

Everyone else: O_O

All Yamis: Oh mighty RA!!!! *start kneeling*

Saphire: uh……. O_O;; 

Yami Malik: Spare us o' great one!!!!

Seto: X_X

Saphire: Just peachy …… NOW WE HAVE TO RESCUE MOKUBA FROM NEIL DIAMOND!!!

Malik: who would have ever thought of that…

Saphire: shut up…

Ryou:… um Yamis you can stop now…

All Yamis: *get up* 

Yugi: ok this time Yami is not thinking up the plan…

Bakura: Here's a plan, lets not rescue the brat and see how long it takes for them to beg us to take him back…

Everyone: O_O

Yami Malik: you know… that could actually work

Everyone: Agreed!

Seto: x_x

Saphire: well… I mean the mean time… LETS PARTY!!!

Malik: YA!! 

  
Everyone: *start a conga line with a bunch of streamers and music*

*************************

Saphire: Yay chappie 5 done ^___________________^

Malik: *dressed in Hawaiian get up with the flowered shirt and sandals* PARTY ^_______^

Bakura: Cha cha cha cha Cha! *cha chas into the hole in the floor O_O*

Everyone: O_O;

Bakura: I'm ok…….. X_x

Saphire: um ya… and way your usual stuff to ponder:

Why did Tristen join Neil? What will happen to Mokuba? What does someone up there hate Seto? What will become of the Kaiba mansion? Why does Tristen want French Maid outfits? Will I ever get any reviews ever again?? Why are we partying? Aw who cares =P anyway REVIEW!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!!!!! Also if you want to be at the party leave a review ~_^ I'm taking the first…… 6 or so ppl who review asking too ^_^!!! SO REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!!

Malik: PLEASE REVIEW OR NO PARTY O____________O

Seto: x_x 

The yamis are scene writing something in graffiti on the Kaiba mansion reading: REVIEW OR BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM

Saphire: O_O

Everyone: BYEBYE ^__________________________________^

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V REVIEW!! PLZ!!!!


	6. Authors Note

Disclaimer: dun own it….

Ok this is an authors note, not a chappie (sorry!!!). I just needed to say some things. Ive been trying to update this and my other stories but ive been really busy lately. Hopely after Friday I'll be a little more freed up, but just a little. 

Yugi: is this another excuse?

Malik: no, actually she is telling the truth this time O_O

Saphire: ya… ive got a geometry project due this Friday, and then another project due in December, and also a short story rough draft that I'm behind on due Dec 3rd. Not to mention I haven't been feeling that great lately with a lot of back pains and too much math homework…

Malik: and then today you had to call home cause you almost passed out in Algebra…

Saphire: O_O oh yeah… I probly would have if they hadn't sent a first responder to me x_x. All I remember was the lady told Mr. Davis (a 1st repsonder) that my hands were cold and my head was hot x_x

Malik: well that what you get for running all out, in the cold, on an empty stomach, in HEELS, and not being very fit at the time…

Saphire: ……… shut up. Anyway I hope to get some more updates as soon as I get some of these projects done and my short story up about 10 more pages!!! Thank you all!!! Sorry about this!!

Everyone: BYEBYE ^________________^


End file.
